


Late Night Confessions

by elbeanie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Late Night Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbeanie/pseuds/elbeanie
Summary: Sam and Ponk had been in love for a long time but they never had the courage to admit it. Every night, they cuddled in the same bed - as friends - and would unknowingly take turns to spill their emotions to each other.One night, they just happened to both be awake and tell each other at the same time.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 5
Kudos: 283





	Late Night Confessions

Sometimes, when Sam and Ponk slept together, cuddling with tangled limbs. One of them just couldn’t sleep, it happened randomly and it was never both of them at the same time.

Tonight, it just so happened to be Ponk, kept up by swarming emotions and the want for Sam to be more than a friend.

This happened every once in a while and when it did, Ponk couldn’t help but spill every emotion and feeling of love to Sam. He couldn’t help but tell him how much he just wanted to kiss him and to call each other boyfriends and lovers.

Tonight was no different. “Sam, you’ll never know how much I love you because I’m such a coward and can’t ever speak up about my feelings. I just look in your eyes and they’re filled with happiness and I don’t want to be the one to ruin that. You’re just so beautiful and amazing and I wish you were mine. Everyone thinks we’re dating and I wish we were, so much. I just don’t think you love me back in the way I love you, I’ve loved you for so very long. I probably shouldn’t be spilling out my guts to you when you’re sleeping but it’s the only way for me. It’s happening more and more often and I hope you’re not suddenly awake whilst I do this.”

With that over with Ponk began to feel the tiredness set in, his eyes dropped close and he soon fell into a deep sleep just like Sam had been in the whole time.

They woke up the next morning and smiled at one another - as they always did - and decided to cuddle for a bit longer than usual. Ponk had always felt safe in Sam’s strong arms.

After letting go of one another and climbing out of bed, they decided to make some eggs for breakfast before they’d carry out their duties of the day.

Sam was cooking - he was amazing at it, as he liked to say and Ponk wouldn’t disagree - and Ponk was sitting on the counter behind him, so as not to get burned. They casually talked about this and that and had some comfortable silences, that’s how they were together, nothing was ever awkward.

After breakfast was ready Ponk became very adamant about getting off the counter and sitting at the table. It got to the point where a mildly annoyed Sam picked Ponk up and carried him over to eat his breakfast. The red dusting Ponk’s cheeks was enough to shut him up and make him eat.

Sam just smiled as he’d secretly wanted to do that all morning, he just wishes he could have kissed him too.

The two boys went about their days as normal, Sam went and talked to Tommy about the hotel before letting Tom Nook take over. Ponk had gone to work on his wooing station to ask Sam to be his valentine.

Later in the day, they met up again and Ponk decided to show Sam the wooing station as it was now or never, with valentine’s day tomorrow. Sam went down the minecart rails and smiled at every word and picture, he blushed and laughed and hoped Ponk was serious.

When the ride finished Ponk was there to ask if he would be his valentine with a cluster of roses. Sam nodded his head with a smile (unseen by Ponk as they were both wearing their masks) and Ponk giggled with happiness.

The two embraced and held on tight for who knows how long, they were comfortable in each other’s arms and that’s all they needed.

The rest of the day passed without anything of interest happening and it was dark outside by the time Sam and Ponk had gotten home. Both of them were sleepy but not overly tired so they decided to change, take of their masks and just cuddle in bed for a bit. They’d probably just fall asleep together anyway.

However, both of them just couldn’t sleep, with Ponk asking Sam to be his valentine. Sam didn’t know if it was entirely serious or not and Ponk didn’t know if Sam really wanted to be his valentine or was just saying yes to save him from embarrassment.

Either way, both boys were up for a long time, yet, they thought the other was asleep. When the alarm clock beside them read one am, they simultaneously decided they’d talk about their emotions like they have on other random sleepless nights. Like soulmates they spoke together.

“I love you-…” they were surprised to hear the others' voices and immediately looked at each other with blushes blooming on their faces.

Sam decided to take a leap of faith. “I love you, Ponky. I really love you, a lot.”

Ponk felt like he could cry with happiness, this was all he ever wanted, all he ever needed in life. Sam by his side, Sam saying he loved him. The reassurance of love, happiness, and cuddles. “I love you too, Sammy, I really really love you too.”

“Ponky?” Sam was hesitant, nervous.

“Yeah?” Ponk was worried about what Sam was going to ask.

“Can I…Can I, uh, kiss you?” Sam was scared of rejection but he needn’t be as Ponk furiously nodded his head and leant up towards Sam. Sam closed the gap between them and their lips connected in a gentle passion that bloomed butterflies and fireworks in the bodies.

They were smiling and they were happy. Nothing could bring them down from the love they felt in that moment. Soon, Sam was pulling away to breath but Ponk tried to chase his lips. Sam giggled at Ponk and Ponk just opened his eyes and gave a little pout.

“Hey, Ponky, will you be my boyfriend?” Sam was more confident now, with red cheeks and a slightly dazed smile.

Ponk blushed more and giggled softly. “Of course, Sammy.”

With the words of confirmation, they connected their lips once again in a more passionate kiss than the last, no hesitance or uncertainty within them anymore. All they felt was love.

Soon enough they fell asleep, cuddling closer than ever and with smiles and dusted cheeks on their faces. The next morning when they woke up, it wasn’t with a smile, it was with a kiss.

The two couldn’t be more happy when Sam cooked breakfast for the two - and Ponk sat on the counter like always - the promise of forever every time they kissed.

Ponk again refused to move of the counter when breakfast was served and this time instead of lifting Ponk straight away, Sam leaned down slightly (because even with Ponk sitting on the countertop, Sam was still taller than him) and kissed him. Lips and arms entwined and hums of content.

Sam carefully lifted Ponk before disconnecting their lips and moving to the table to eat breakfast. Sam had made pancakes as it was valentine’s day and they’d finally admitted their feelings for one another to one another.

They were lovesick and happy, more domestic than they’d been before - if that was even possible - and they weren’t afraid to go around holding hands in front of the others.

Tommy was the first to comment. “Did you guys finally admit your feelings or something?”

The two boys just smiled at each other with such love that Tommy knew his answer before they even nodded their heads.

Everyone was happy for them, knowing it was coming with the way they held each other when they hugged or looked at each other when they thought the other was unaware of the longing gaze and small smile.

Everything was going well and they spent valentine's day happy and in love with one another.


End file.
